Intimacy
by watch-me-write
Summary: Alfred and Arthur's relationship is still relatively new, and Arthur has never been with another man before, so they're taking things slow in the physical aspect of things. As their relationship becomes deeper, so too do the levels of intimacy they share with each other. Chronicles Alfred and Arthur's slow but steady progress of sexual intimacy. All chapters strictly USUK.


**Intimacy**

I'm bored and horny and procrastinating, and I want to write porn. I am also obsessed with USUK, and have been craving to write them for maybe more than half a year now, maybe longer. And now I'm just frustrated because I cannot think of a good enough plot. So fuck it all, forget the plot, here have a multi-chapter fic that chronicles Alfred and Arthur's slow but steady descent into deep, passionate, sexy physical intimacy as their relationship progresses.

And yes, all chapters will be top!Alfred/bottom!Arthur (at least physically – he does have a temper and can be bossy, yes? :P), because that's the way I like it, and you won't ever get me to like UKUS. Ever.

_Part I: Closer_

Alfred looked up from his comic book when he heard an alarmingly loud _thunk_ from the desk Arthur was currently working at. Or at least, had been working at. Now he was just face down with his forehead pressed against the depressingly high stack of papers he was sorting through, and not a sound could be heard from him after the preceding thunk of his head hitting the desk.

Ah, wasn't being the class representative fun.

Alfred snickered quietly as he flicked another page over, but his eyes didn't leave Arthur's slumped form, trailing over his tense shoulders and locked legs with a sympathetic sigh.

Alfred and Arthur had been dating for about a month and a bit now, and it was going comfortably for the both of them. There was just, uh..._one_ little thing.

They hadn't done anything. _Anything._ The most they'd done were several hot make-out sessions with additional heavy petting that left them both gasping and with considerably tighter pants, but that's about as far as Arthur had let him take it. See, Alfred was Arthur's first man. He'd been with several other women before, but his attraction to Alfred was the first he'd felt towards another male and Alfred understood that he was rightly nervous. He himself was openly bisexual, but he genuinely liked Arthur and so didn't push the matter. After all, he remembered his own first man. It's not something you dive straight into.

A light, rhythmic banging had now begun to sound in Arthur's direction. Apparently cracking his dead against the desk repetitively was the next best solution to combating a large workload.

"Arthur. Hey, babe, you're losing brain cells doin' that."

"As if you can talk." Arthur's tired voice muttered from beneath his papers. "And don't call me that. Wanker," he added with a frown. Ah, ever so affectionate.

Abandoning the comic book for the sake of paying his boyfriend some much needed attention, Alfred got to his feet and shuffled over to the stressed Brit, who was unaware of the bespectacled dusty blond's intentions. Alfred's arms slowly came up to snake around Arthur's shoulders, and he jumped in surprise.

"W-Wha-? The bloody hell d'you think you're doing?!" Alfred laughed at the reaction, and settled the jumpy man with a nuzzle to his neck and tightening his hold on him.

"Damn, relax Arthur! You've been working way too hard the passed few days. Don'cha think it's time for a break?" If the deepness and subtle increasing drawl of his accent wasn't hint enough (which it was, as Arthur caught on pretty quick early on in their relationship exactly what cues Alfred dropped), the American ran slipped his arms away and let them trail slowly down his back, with just the right amount of encouraging pressure to demand Arthur's unwavering attention.

"Alfred," Arthur murmured warningly, on the verge of being a complaint, except his boyfriend had started kneading into the knots in his shoulders and the pressure felt so strange but so good that he nearly forgot what he was going to say next. "I have too much work to do. I can't right now." He made to push Alfred's arms away, but his already weak-willed rejection was further compromised as he felt a soft, fluttering kiss land on the back of his neck, and his heart fluttered away with the lips that left it, a breathy, longing sigh leaving him.

The hands going to work at the tenseness were doing wonders and if the thought of going back to work had been unappealing before, it was like thinking about returning to hell now.

Alfred knew he was winning when Arthur inclined his head to the left with a catch in his breathing as he kneaded into a particularly tight knot. He kissed at the exposed, soft skin at the crook of Arthur's neck, and when the Brit hummed in approval, he gave it a slow lick followed by a carefully measured nip, which made Arthur arch up ever so slightly from the chair and Alfred grin in victory.

Perhaps they would be getting somewhere _finally_ in their physical relationship tonight.

"C'mon Artie, just a little break. It'll be fine, you're a smart guy. You can sort all of that out." He began to nip just a little bit harder, and then he began to suck. Arthur drew in a startled breath of own his accompanied by the quietest of whimpers, and finally gave in. After all, his brain had already decided it was done with work for the day, why push it?

That was when Alfred released him, neck, shoulders and all, to haul him out of the chair to pick him up bridal style.

"F-Fuck! Y-You idiot, fucking wanker, put me down!"

Honestly, he wasn't as pissed as he was so harshly enforcing. Truth be told, Arthur kind of liked the way Alfred was strong enough to actually pick him up and carry. He liked the way strong, masculine arms felt around him and the husky smell of a man's scent surrounding him. It was a feeling he both relished and was still getting used to. Having had no relationship with a man before Alfred, it felt odd for him to suddenly feel like the submissive partner, and this was also part of the reason why he'd held back with Alfred. He was still nervous about this new-found attraction as Alfred carried him to the bed, but after nearly two months of dating he was starting to feel comfortable enough to loosen the reins a bit more.

"Alright, alright, chill!" the infuriating American laughed brightly (and damn that laugh to hell for warming Arthur's stomach as much as it did), placing Arthur onto the bed and clambering on himself. "I just wanted to be a little spontaneous is all."

"Spontaneous? That was basically harassment." Or so he said, but now that he found himself in an increasingly intimate position, he was becoming more and more interested in Alfred; the way he slowly inched closer to him signalled he was giving him the choice to stop at any moment he went too far, and Arthur was eternally grateful for that. He made no move to stop Alfred in his movements, and suddenly he found Alfred's ridiculously sunny smile beaming down at him as he was gently pushed to the mattress.

Clamming up a little, suddenly a bit self-conscious, he tore his gaze away from Alfred's to stare off to the side, trying to will his racing heart to calm the fuck down, nothing had even happened yet!

"Hey, sweetheart, look at me," Alfred whispered, a hand coming to cup and turn the side of Arthur's face towards his own. Again, he was met with that almost disgustingly doting smile, but his stomach jumped at the heat in his eyes, as well as the suddenly rush of warmth the pet name forced from him. He'd die before he let Alfred know he actually _enjoyed_ the cute little pet names he showered him with, though. "It's okay. We'll do as much or as little as you want us to do. I don't mind waiting for you, Arthur."

Then Alfred pushed the fringe of Arthur's messy blond hair back, pecked him once on the forehead, and leaned down, his lips so achingly close to Arthur's that they were breathing the same air, gently grazing together. Alfred was letting Arthur make the next move, and so he did, reaching up with one hand to place on the back of Alfred's neck, and bringing him down those last few millimetres to connect.

As always, the kiss started out fairly chaste, but never ceased to completely overpower Arthur's senses. The strong jaw under his palms and the slightly chapped lips of another man against his sent an exhilarated shock through him, and he pulled Alfred tighter still to rest the American's weight on his body, beginning to seek more contact and let himself fall a little deeper.

Alfred scooted a little further up the bed and eased a long, muscled leg in between Arthur's, which was well received as the Brit gave the barest gasp, curling up towards Alfred to unconsciously plead for more touches of fire. That was Alfred's opportunity to lap at Arthur's parted lips, slowly coaxing his partner's tongue out to play. Alfred sighed blissfully and felt a thrill course through him as he felt Arthur start to yield to his dominance, allowing him to explore his mouth thoroughly and languidly, sucking roughly on Arthur's tongue suggestively. Arthur let himself moan out in appreciation, comfortable at least in this area of intimacy which was very familiar to him, both in general and with Alfred.

Alfred smirked into the (steadily growing hotter) kiss and pressed himself up against the other, testing the waters a little. Arthur jolted subtly; the feeling of another man quite clearly becoming aroused, the slowly stiffening length pressed just along the inside of his thigh, was fascinating, yet still so foreign to him. His own awakening arousal probed the American's thigh in return and the sudden embarrassment and self-consciousness he felt bubbled over briefly. He broke the kiss to breathe easier and ended up staring straight into sky eyes that reminded him of fresh air and freedom. Alfred stared down at him, eyes warm and gentle, understanding. He leaned down to peck Arthur once more on the lips, then moved so that his own lips were at Arthur's ear.

"Is it...alright, if we keep going?" Alfred's breath was far too hot in his ear and sent far too many shivers down his spine than he would have liked, but Arthur found himself gripping Alfred a little tighter and his thoughts becoming a little less clear. Alfred's tongue flicked out to stroke at the lobe of Arthur's ear and the feeling went straight to the pool of heat in his stomach so fast, he practically yelled his consent. "Yes! U-Um, yes, we...we can keep going...tonight..." He turned his face away again, blood flushing his cheeks as the embarrassment took him again, but when he glanced back up to Alfred, the look of genuine affection and care in his eyes had his brows smoothing out and a quiet sigh to escape him. The dusty-haired male leaned down and captured Arthur's lips once again, this time noticeably less careful than before, and Arthur found himself squirming a little in anticipation.

"You're the best, babe," Alfred murmured between messy kisses, the kind that made obscenely wet noises that filled Arthur's ears with the sound of sex and made his arousal flare with need. He felt a hand sliding its way up his shirt and resisted the urge to push his hips up into Alfred's thigh when the hand that lazily trailed up his stomach finally reached a dusky pink nipple.

He was quite happy to let Alfred do what he wanted right now, especially since he was very new to the whole same-sex relationship thing. Arthur knew it was probably much the same like a heterosexual one, really, but still his inexperience with another man led him to be content with learning from his partner in the meantime.

Though Alfred was just _itching_ to throw Arthur's legs over his shoulders and rut into him, have him writhing beneath him, he forced himself to go slow, easing Arthur out of his shirt as carefully as he would a child, kissing along the appearing skin as he did so. He basked in the little sounds Arthur made, small intakes of breath when he was kissed on his collarbone or the small hollow under his ear, when he was caressed by the sides or stroked along his hips. Breaking away and quickly tearing off his own shirt, Alfred then leaned over Arthur's chest, and with his eyes half-lidded, he put his tongue to work on Arthur's nipple.

"M-Mm! Uh..._ahh..._" No partner he'd been with before had gone for his nipples, and he found the feeling surprisingly pleasurable. Of course, Arthur remembered doing it for several of his girlfriends, and the reaction varied from girl to girl, but he hadn't expected it to feel so..._good_ to him. The cool air hitting his bare skin had him shivering, but the longer Alfred continued his ministrations, the hotter Arthur became, and when Alfred reached up and began playing with the other nipple, Arthur stuttered out another moan and couldn't stop his hips from canting forward into Alfred's. His once shakily nervous hands were now shaky with demand, and he stroked down Alfred's back, feeling the hard body beneath his fingertips, _hard_ because Alfred was no female, Alfred was one hundred percent, testosterone-filled male, Alfred was the dominant one here and _oh god he'd started pressing back to meet his jerking hips._

"A-Alfred, I-I...c-can you..." Arthur could have died with his constant stuttering impairing his speech, and he buried his face into Alfred's shoulders when he pulled away from his now very wet nipple to hear him speak.

"What is it, beautiful? Do you want to stop? Keep going? What do you want me to do, darlin'?"

_Fuck_, those pet names were going to be the death of him.

He shook his head, snaking his arms around Alfred's neck to emphasise, _no_ he definitely did not want him to stop. His cheeks were burning red with embarrassment and arousal, and he was grateful that Alfred couldn't currently see it, seeing as he hadn't moved from his shoulder yet.

"No, I... I don't want to stop. I... Alfred, please...t-touch me... I need..." he trailed off, mortification crippling his speech, but Alfred didn't need to hear more. He soothed his hands down Arthur's sides and pulled him away from where he still had his face in a broad shoulder. Alfred kissed him full on the mouth, his tongue asking entry once again as his hands continued lower, fingering thoughtfully at the button and zipper of the Brit's pants.

Soon enough, the _whoosh_ of cool air went rushing passed his legs, and Arthur was left in nothing but his underwear with a very keen American's hands wandering their merry way around them. He made a noise between a frustrated grunt and an eager, higher-in-pitch-than-he-would-have-liked whimper, and Alfred chuckled, deep and sexy and- _fuck._

"Doll, you're so damn cute. I'm so glad you're letting me do this."

Bristling a little, the Brit glared up at him. "D-Doll? Alright, that's _quite_ far enough with your ridiculous pet names you utter twat- o-oh, _ahh!_"

"Okay, settle down, darlin'. That feel good?"

The American had sneaked one hand into his underwear while Arthur flared at the endearment and was currently running a rough fingertip over the head of his fully hardened length. Hunching his shoulders up in an attempt at hiding his face, Arthur grumbled "Twat" under his breath again, which was then followed quietly by a softly whispered "...yes."

Assured and confident, Alfred closed his fist firmly around the engorged cock twitching in his hand and started with slow, pressured pumps, watching mesmerised as Arthur shuddered and lurched with his strokes, falling into his own rhythm. Alfred listened to his breathing grow quicker and louder, soft pants working their way up to drawn-out moans of pure pleasure that in turn went straight to Alfred's neglected arousal, which he ignored in favour of Arthur.

_God,_ wouldn't he love to just take Arthur right now and bury all the way into him with no restraint though.

But Alfred knew he was Arthur's first relationship with a man. It had taken an awful lot to get Arthur, a very cranky and seemingly very straight second-year university student, to notice him, a simple American first-year, but when he had, things had exploded in the good way, and Alfred wasn't willing to risk any amount of sexual pleasure that Arthur wasn't willing to do for his relationship with Arthur which had become surprisingly dear to him over the months they'd been together.

Arthur bucked up again into his hand and the spectacled man was brought back to the task at hand when the movement made the Brit unwittingly graze against Alfred's own little problem. Groaning lowly in appreciation, Alfred's thoughts ran wild with imagination and fantasies, so naughty and barely controlled that he was practically devouring Arthur's mouth as he jerked him off.

Then all at once, Arthur gasped and stiffened, but not in the way that Alfred expected him to. Instead of throwing his head back in ecstasy with the release of pleasure, he was half sitting up staring wide-eyed at him with his expression arranged into a mixture of shocked and completely flustered.

"B-Babe? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Yes- Well, n-no! I mean... I..." the blond lowered his eyes and Alfred's own followed to where the problem lay.

Alfred's other unoccupied hand was getting its own kicks and had started slowly easing down the Brit's underwear without either of them being aware of it, and had only been brought to Arthur's attentions when the tugging had grown more insistent. They were currently sitting halfway down his thighs now, and his whole body blushed when he realised he was on full display for Alfred. When everything had clicked into place in Alfred's mind, he blanched and took his hands so quickly from Arthur it felt like he had done something wrong on purpose.

"S-Shit! Oh god, I'm so sorry Arthur, I didn't-"

"Alfred-"

"-mean to go that far without asking if you wanted to, I didn't realise-"

"Alfred, I-"

"Please don't be mad, I honestly, _honestly_ didn't mea-"

"Alfred!" A hand came up to cease the apologies pouring from the American's mouth, which had been set on talking itself to death had it been allowed to keep going. "Love, it's alright. I didn't...not want it, I was just taken off guard. I know we've talked about it before and all, and this is a big thing for me. I've never...d-done it, with a man before, right? I got a little flighty, I'm sorry. But..."

Arthur removed his hands from Alfred's mouth and moved them instead to cup his cheeks hesitantly, pushing away some stray hair the fell into his lovely blue eyes he could never get enough of.

"But, I like you Alfred, and... I trust you. I know half the time I insult you-" here, the two shared a quiet laugh, breaking through the tense awkwardness a little, "-but I do like you. And... I want to keep learning and experiencing these things with you. So...let's just...um..." Arthur released Alfred's face that was now curious as to what Arthur was getting at, and then his eyes widened and his face began to glow as he watched Arthur, his beautiful, amazing, _sexy_ boyfriend, lay back and slowly edge his underwear the rest of the way down his legs, kicking them off quickly as if doing so any slower would result in him changing his mind.

And then there Arthur was, stark naked in front of him, the most adorable flush dusted all over his body (and now Alfred could definitely see every part of his body) and looking simply so delicious, if it weren't for the mishap that had just taken place it would probably have been at this point where Alfred may have lost control.

"O-Okay then, you too!"

Alfred blinked, his dazed expression clearing a little. "Huh?"

Arthur pouted at him grumpily and if he still wasn't so shy about the whole thing, Alfred was sure he'd have had his hands on his hips.

"Don't 'huh?' me like that, I'm not the only one who's getting naked here!" And he went for Alfred's zipper then, fingers fumbling over the button but eventually getting everything undone before attempting to basically rip Alfred's pants off him.

"Hey, whoa whoa, babe, stop!" The hands on his pants halted and he caught a flash of panic and unease on Arthur's face before he tugged the Brit forward into a slow, sensual kiss, long and lasting, which allowed them to touch each other all over simultaneously. Neither of them had realised it but during the process, Arthur had wiggled his way into Alfred's lap and was now positioned straddled across the American's thighs. When they noticed, they blushed scarlet together, but Alfred held his gaze steadily, a calm smile gracing his features.

"We don't have to go so fast, Arthur. We can take it slow, I don't mind," he soothed, easing Arthur down to touch his back to the sheets again, this time with himself maneuvered right between his legs. He pulled back to finish the job of taking his pants off and then both males were as free and naked as the day they were born. Arthur reddened further and cursed his pale skin for not being able to be even the slightest bit subtle. "I just want you to be happy, okay babe? Darlin', I just want you to feel as good with me as I do with you."

He grasped Arthur's length in his hand, pumping him back to full hardness again and Arthur reached up to bring Alfred's weight down on him, kissing him with all the passion and fervour he could muster, pushing his hips up and gasping when suddenly the head of his cock met with the hard, hot length of Alfred's. Worries washed aside for now, Alfred was more into it than ever now, and he nudged Arthur's legs further apart to allow for easier movement. Arthur lifted his legs up, lost in the pleasure of the hands constantly working at him and the presence of such a masculine, intoxicating man such as Alfred, and hooked his legs loosely around Alfred's hips.

Watching nearly all his fantasies play out before his eyes, Alfred couldn't find it in him to stop himself from taking his cock in his hands and surging against his partner's entire length to create the most delicious friction he'd felt in his life.

Arthur's cry of absolute bliss was velvet in his ears, and when he listened closer and heard that every breath that left Arthur carried with it the whisper of his name, Alfred felt precum start to leak from his tip.

"God, Arthur, you're so gorgeous, and you feel so good... Babe, how does it feel?" He tightened his grip on both their cocks and thrust against Arthur's once more, his thumb going to finger Arthur's tip, and he twitched at Arthur's answering moan, feeling elation at the sight of the blond Brit begin to quake and writhe on the sheets.

"It feels really good, a-ah... Alfred, I-I think... I'm...oh g-god, Alfred!"

"Shh, it's fine darlin', go ahead. Make a mess of us."

"_A-Alfred-!_"

One final tug and the feel of a tongue swirling around his ear left Arthur no choice but to come undone with a trembling shout as a wave of ecstasy crashed over him, sending his hips into a frenzy as he rode it out and curling up when he came all over himself and Alfred's hand, Alfred who was still working himself to get to the same state of bliss. Though his breathing was still erratic, Arthur reached down and swatted Alfred's hand away from his own cock to take over the job, his long, slender fingers gripping him tight and working at a fast pace to send him over the edge. Alfred let him do what he wanted, meeting the strokes with shallow thrusts of his own, staring straight into Arthur's forest green eyes, eyes that he'd only dreamt seeing in this kind of situation, glazed and shiny with relief, skin flushed so pink and lovely.

Alfred added his mess to the mixture with Arthur's name in his moan, the warmth spreading across Arthur's stomach feeling far more welcome than he'd ever thought another man's sperm had any right to feel on his body. Alfred continued slowly gyrating against him, their cocks flush together now, and they were kissing languorously, all tongue and breathing and simmering flames as they came down together.

Finally, they broke apart, but only barely, and Alfred was smiling down his sated boyfriend.

"So was that alright?"

Arthur paused a long moment, mind hazy and tired with post-coital relaxation. "Mm. S'good." He yawned, stretching the length of his body out from underneath Alfred and blinked up at him. "Could do without all the bloody pet names though." Lazily, he turned around to face his back to Alfred, who laughed and pulled the sheets over them, getting into position as the big spoon.

"Aw, you big meanie. You didn't have a problem with me callin' you all that ten minutes ago. I know you actually _love_ being called doodle-bug and honey-bunch and gum-drop and- Oof!"

"Another word and I'll be aiming lower."

"Hehe, sure thing babe."

Arthur didn't bother to fight about that one, but he was tired and relaxed and okay, maybe this one time, he'd let the 'babe' slide.

_To be continued..._

...huh. This turned out to be way less explicit and far more lovey-dovey than I planned it to be . Mm, oh well, this is going to be full of smut anyway, I'll have plenty more chances for the really dirty stuff later :P

Um. So...yeah, this is...a thing? I have about seven more chapters (kind of) planned out for this, as their relationship deepens, the further they will go and the more open and comfortable Arthur will get with the idea of being with a guy for the first time :) It's more like a series of connected one-shots, I guess, but whatever, it's all smut and that's the important thing.

I've never written smut USUK before this, and I started this in the first place because I was running away from life responsibilities :P As such, I know my characterisation is probably off and maybe I didn't do spectacularly in other places of the chapter, but this is like my pet project anyway, so don't expect it to be full of meaning or something :)

So drop a review if you liked it, I'll try to update it sooner rather than later.

Next time – _Part II: Wetter._


End file.
